


Principles and Principals

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Daughters - Fandom, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jody is called to the Principal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principles and Principals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #119: Punch

Jody Mills was getting heartily sick of the principal’s office: she was spending more time there now than she did when she had been at school herself, and she hadn’t exactly been a model student.

“So, which one is it this time?” she asked Kayley, the principal’s PA.

Kayley winced and gave her a rueful smile which made Jody suspect the worst. And it was the worst she found when she entered: Alex _and_ Claire were sat in front of the principal.

“So,” she said to the backs of their heads, arms folded, “who threw the first punch this time?”

The girls both stared forwards, neither even attempting to turn to meet her eyes. The principal, however, did: “Evan Turner, so my staff tell me.”

Jody rolled her eyes. A boy, again. And one of the football team, if she wasn’t mistaken.

“I’ll talk to them. Girls?”

Jody didn’t need to look behind her as she strode out, past Kayley’s desk and out to the car park: she knew her girls were following her. And, to their credit, they waited until they were in the car before they drew breath to speak. She headed them off with a look over her shoulder.

“Ice cream?”

Glances went back and forth across the back seat; suspicious, as if they were trying to work out where the catch was.

“Sure?” Alex ventured eventually.

Jody let them stew all the way to the ice cream parlour, and throughout placing their orders.

“Did he deserve it?”

“Yeah,” Claire said with the beginnings of a smile. “Yeah, he did.”

“And did you end it?”

They nodded in unison.

“Good.”

Jody finally allowed herself to smile as the three of them tucked into their sundaes. Her girls weren’t perfect, but Claire’s arrival had given Alex a new sense of purpose and the two of them were working hard, training as hunters so they could start to take on what they knew was in the world once they had finished school. And in the meantime, they were extending the long arm of justice into the school’s halls, sticking up for each other and other kids, ending fights where they found them and handing the bullies their asses. They reminded her of another pair of siblings they were all acquainted with, and just as Bobby had been proud of his boys, Jody was proud of her slightly wayward daughters.


End file.
